


Let Me Take Care of You

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Student Alec Lightwood, Sugar Daddy, Sugar daddy Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec gets himself a Sugar Daddy and through their arrangement, he finds out more about himself and slowly falls in love.~~~“To be clear,” Magnus says with a tiny smirk. “You’re beautiful, Alec. But I’d never touch you without your permission.” He runs his finger around the rim of his glass. “There’s certain things I enjoy in life. Fine wine, traveling, taking care of people, and control. Just to give some examples,” he adds with a smile.“And this arrangement would be you taking care of me?” When Magnus nods, Alec adds, “and controlling me.” He tests the words out, not hating how they make him feel.“Yes.”





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Ladyofthursday who wanted some Sugar Daddy Magnus. I hope you enjoy! <3

_ THEN _

“So,” Alec asks, biting his bottom lip. “How exactly will this work?” He knows his cheeks are flaming as he looks down at his fingers, wondering how the fuck Izzy was able to talk him into this. 

Magnus reaches across the table, touching Alec’s fidgeting fingers. The touch sends sparks through his arm and Alec sucks in a sharp breath. He looks up, finally meeting Magnus’ eyes. 

“In the simplest terms? I wish to take care of you.”

Alec shakes his head. “It can’t be that simple.”

“But it is. You’ll hand over all your bills and expenses and let me take care of them.” Magnus lifts his finger, stopping the argument before Alec can even voice it. “Without complaint. In return, you’ll keep your Wednesday nights open for date night, Monday and Friday’s will have phone check in’s and every other weekend you’ll spend your weekend at my home.”

“At which time I’ll be expected to have sex with you?” Alec knows his mask is in place. This was a terrible idea. He’s not some prostitute who’s getting his schooling paid for. Sure, Magnus is  _ hot _ but that doesn’t take the nauseous feeling away from his stomach when he thinks about sleeping with someone for money. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice making Alec cringe from being scolded. Magnus slowly takes his hands away, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms. Alec immediately misses the touch. “Did I say that? Was that part of our agreement?”

Alec grits his teeth, looking away. “No, Sir. I’m sorry.”

Magnus picks up his wine glass, sipping it slowly and Alec’s eyes are drawn to the long stretch of Magnus’ throat as he swallows. His eyes flit back up to Magnus’, his cheeks warming when he realizes he’s been caught. 

“To be clear,” Magnus says with a tiny smirk. “You’re beautiful, Alec. But I’d never touch you without your permission.” He runs his finger around the rim of his glass. “There’s certain things I enjoy in life. Fine wine, traveling, taking care of people, and control. Just to give some examples,” he adds with a smile. 

“And this arrangement would be you taking care of me?” When Magnus nods, Alec adds, “and controlling me.” He tests the words out, not hating how they make him feel. 

“Yes.”

_ NOW _

Alec rubs his gritty eyes before going back to his reading. This textbook is dull as fuck but unfortunetly a requirement. He’s almost thankful for the distraction when his phone buzzes on the table. 

**Magnus:** **What are you wearing?**

Alec rolls his eyes, giving a snort as he types a response back. 

**Alec: Fuck off. I have important work to get done tonight.**

**Magnus: *pouty face***

**Alec: Poor you. Go jerk off and then let me know how work was today.**

Alec smiles as he goes back to his reading, wondering how he’d ever gotten this lucky. 

_ THEN _

Alec’s hands run over the straps of his bag as he stands in front of Magnus’ apartment. This was the first weekend he’ll be staying at Magnus’ loft. His stomach is in chaos as he knocks on the door, wondering what the weekend will bring, what’ll be expected of him. 

To his surprise, Magnus answers the door, his phone pinned between his shoulder and ear. “One second, Raphael,” Mangus says as he gestures Alec inside. 

“Alexander,” he greets with an easy smile. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. I’m working some business out with my business partner at the moment. I’m not sure how long it’ll be, unfortunately.”

Alec nods. “That’s fine. Uh,” he looks around, taking the loft in. “What do you want me to do?”

“I’d like you to make some dinner for us,” Magnus says before pointing towards the kitchen. “Make whatever tickles your fancy with what’s in the fridge, just make sure there’s enough for us both.” Magnus takes Alec’s bag off his shoulder. “I’ll bring this to the guest room for you.” And with that, he’s back to talking to Raphael as he walks down the hall. 

Alec wanders to the kitchen, finding it spacious and well equipped. Digging through the fridge he finds milk and eggs, and there’s bread on the counter. French toast it is, especially since it’s one of the only things he’s actually good at cooking. 

It doesn’t take long for Alec to realize he’s in way over his head. There’s spilled milk and broken eggs all over the counter, the french toast keeps sticking to the pan and burning. Alec looks over at the sink and cringes because how in the hell did he manage to dirty so many bowls. Oh god, Magnus is going to fire him already and then what is he supposed to do? 

Alec thinks about just turning the stove off and going home. It’s not like he can’t get more clothes to replace the stuff in his bag. But just then, Magnus walks into the kitchen. His eyes widen as he takes in the absolute chaos of the kitchen. Yet, his lips tick up in an amused smile. 

“Well,” he says, drawing the word out as he turns the stove off. Magnus scrapes the burned food into the garbage before placing the pan in the overfilled sink. “It seems maybe cooking isn’t really your thing?” Alec rubs the back of his neck. “That’s fine, darling. We’ll order take out. And then after dinner you can clean the mess you’ve made in here.”

“Yeah. I can do that,” Alec says, finally smiling as some of the nerves in his belly slide away. 

_ NOW _

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, opening the door wider for Alec to step through. Alec ducks down, kissing Magnus’ lips gently before striding towards the bedroom. 

Alec tosses his bag into the closet before coming back to the living room. “Alright,” he says, looking around the loft. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“I have your list of chores taped to the fridge,” Magnus says, pointing towards the kitchen. “Food should be here shortly. I also have a dinner tomorrow that I’d like for you to attend. A new suit is hung up in the bedroom closet for you.”

“Sounds good,” Alec says before stealing one more kiss and heading into the kitchen. This is their usual Friday night now. Alec comes over, does the chores on his list, they have dinner together, it’s all so domestic that Alec can imagine that Magnus  _ isn’t _ paying him to be here. 

It used to bother him, thinking about Magnus paying him for this relationship they have but Alec got over it fairly quickly. Especially with his sister’s encouragement. Somehow, what started as a business relationship, merged into what they have now. 

Alec smiles as he unloads the dishwasher, thinking back on the day everything between he and Magnus changed. 

_ THEN _

Alec runs his hand over his tie, smoothing it down nervously. Magnus laces his fingers with Alec’s as they step up to the front door. A lovely looking woman opens the door and they’re ushered inside. 

“Relax, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs as he picks up two glasses from a passing waitress. He hands one to Alec. “We’ll stay for a few drinks, let people see we’re here, and then be on our way.”

“I just don’t wanna fuck this up for you,” Alec murmurs under his breath. 

Magnus gives him an easy smile. “Impossible, darling.”

Magnus’ hand on Alec’s lower back is a warm presence, helping to loosen the tension from his shoulders. Alec drinks his cocktail, shocked to find it so tasty and quickly, Magnus replaces his empty glass with a full one. The alcohol makes him feel lighter, more at ease surrounded by all these stuffy, business people who Magnus knows from work. 

“Ah, Magnus,” someone says as they walk up to them. Alec turns, finding a man with a ponytail looking between Alec and Magnus. 

“Lorenzo,” Magnus greets, putting on his fake smile. “What a wonderful party you’ve thrown.”

Lorenzo tips his head in thanks. “Thank you. I just threw something together last minute.” Alec holds back his snort. This party is more elaborate than any party he’s ever been to and he knows there’s no way this wasn’t all planned. “And I see you’ve invited your friend,” he adds, looking pointedly at Alec. 

Alec feels his feathers being ruffled. It must be the alcohol loosening his tongue but suddenly he’s blurting out, “boyfriend.”

And to Alec’s surprise, Magnus is saying the same exact thing at the same exact time. They both sip their cocktails, hiding their pleased smile from Lorenzo. 

Magnus recovers first, smiling at Lorenzo and thanking him for the lovely party before he’s pulling Alec away. Once they’re out of sight they both burst out laughing, amused by each other and Lorenzo’s level of pretentious attitude. 

“Tonight’s not a total lose,” Magnus says. Alec smiles because he can’t stop himself. He’s been harboring  _ real _ feeling for Magnus for months now and with the alcohol flowing through him, it’s hard to hide his reactions. “I got to see you in this lovely suit.”

Alec’s cheeks warm under Magnus’ attention. “I’m nothing when stood next to you, Magnus. You light up the whole room.” Alec rolls his eyes because there’s no way Magnus doesn’t know that he’s the most beautiful man here.

“You think I’m beautiful?” 

Alec’s eyes widen. “I said that out loud?”

Magnus smiles. “You did.”

“Well shit. Maybe I should stop drinking before I confess how much I wanna smooch your face.”

Magnus’ smile widens even further. “Yes. I think we should probably cut you off.”

“Mhmm,” Alec hums as he closes his eyes. How much has he drank tonight?

“That was probably my fault. I just kept refilling your glass. Next time I’ll keep a better eye on you.”

“I said that out loud too?” Magnus snorts as he helps Alec out the door. Alec wraps his arm around Magnus’ shoulder. This close he could easily lean over and kiss Magnus’ cheek. But he won’t. Because he can’t lose this job. And he can’t lose Magnus from his life. 

“You could never lose me, Alexander.”

Alec looks over, finding Magnus watching him as they walk. His chest aches with how much he longs to have more with this man. Since this whole ‘Sugar Daddy’ thing started, Alec has learned so much about himself. Under Magnus schedules and control, Alec is thriving. He concentrates better in classes, sleeps better, eats better. He’s  _ happy _ . 

“I really hope you remember this in the morning, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs. 

In the morning, Alec did remember. He lays in bed, wondering why he’d spilled all his feelings but it worked out well because Magnus came into his bedroom, sat on the side of his bed, and gently kissed Alec. Then they spent the morning talking about how this changed their arrangement. 

_ NOW _

Alec wakes up to the back of his neck being peppered with kisses. It’s Sunday morning so there’s no rush. Alec gasps when Magnus bites down on his earlobe, his body shivering in delight. 

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus practically purrs, riding his hips forward so the warm press of his erection grinds into Alec’s backside. 

“Good morning, Magnus.”

Magnus’ hand runs over his side before gripping his hip. He holds Alec still, thrusting against Alec’s ass and letting out a moan of pleasure. 

“Can I take my boxers off?” Alec asks, wanting permission. “I wanna feel you.”

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Magnus murmurs, licking across Alec’s throat up to his ear. Alec whimpers before pushing through the haze of lust Magnus always seems to surround him in. He slides his boxers off, tossing them onto the floor. 

Magnus pushes Alec onto his back before crawling between his thighs. He leans down on his forearms, his hips falling against Alec’s in a hard grind. Alec tosses his head back in pleasure as their cocks thrust against each other and Magnus uses the opportunity to bite at Alec’s throat. He loves leaving hickeys over the skin for everyone to see and Alec feels taken. 

“Fuck,” Alec gasps out, pleasure zinging through his body, his hips riding up off the bed. 

“I have to mark what’s mine. Don’t I, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Alec whispers as Magnus sucks a new mark. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, Magnus. Only you. All yours.”

“That’s right. You’re all mine, Alexander.”

Magnus’ hips pick up speed. “God, yes! Magnus!”

“What do you want, Alexander. I’m feeling generous this morning and I wanna know exactly what you want.”

Alec says the first time that comes to his mind. “I want your ass. Sit on my face, Magnus.”

Magnus groans, his cock twitching where it lays against Alec’s. “Fuck,” he hisses out before shifting himself onto his knees and crawling over Alec’s body. Before Magnus, Alec’s never done anything like this. Most of his sexual experiences where fumbling quickies. Now he knows the benefits of taking his time, trying new things. Once he’d gotten his mouth on Magnus’ ass the first time, Alec was a man possessed. Eating Magnus’ ass is Alec’s favorite and he thanks Magnus by kissing each of his cheeks gently before diving right in. 

Alec moans as his tongue flicks out, caressing Magnus’ hole. Since it’s first thing in the morning, Magnus tastes more musky than usual but that only spurs Alec on further, loving every second of this. His hands squeeze Magnus’ asscheeks, pulling them apart and out of the way to get to his prize. He swirls his tongue in intricate, random patterns as Magnus’ hips ride down, pushing against Alec’s face and chasing his own pleasure. 

Alec’s cock drools precum onto his belly. He’s so fucking turned on. Magnus cries out when Alec points his tongue, wiggling it into Magnus’ body. “You’re fucking mouth, Alexander,” Magnus pants. 

Alec’s hands run up Magnus’ back, loving the feel of Magnus’ toned muscles under his hands. Magnus’ hips continue to move and Alec groans, feeling his hard cock rub against his chest, making his chest hair wet with precum. 

Alec spreads his legs as his balls begins to draw up close to his body, his climax so fucking close without even being touched. He pushes a spit covered finger into Magnus’ ass, his tongue swirling around his finger. He knows Magnus’ perineum is sensitive so he moves his mouth to lavish it with attention before sucking hard. 

“Fuck! Alec!” he gasps out as his body tenses. Alec feels his chest grow even more wet with Magnus’ cum. He works Magnus through his orgasm, letting him ride out his pleasure. 

Magnus leans down and takes Alec’s cock into his mouth and it’s all over for Alec as well. His hips come up off the bed as his body is flooded with pleasure, filling Magnus’ mouth with cum. 

They lay there a moment, both panting and trying to calm themselves. Magnus runs his hands over Alec’s thighs before moving himself from on top of Alec. He flops down next to Alec, letting out a content sigh. 

“I love you,” Alec murmurs. 

Magnus turns on his side, looking at Alec with a soft smile. “I love you, Alexander. My Alexander,” he whispers before leaning over and kissing Alec’s lips. 

Alec stretches before jumping out of bed. He wiggles his ass as he walks towards the bathroom. “Come on, Sugar Daddy, time to get cleaned up.”

Alec laughs as a pillow hits the back of his head. “I told you to stop calling me that! You’re not even in school anymore, Alexander!”

Alec snickers as he ducks behind the bathroom door. “Fine. What am I supposed to call you? Just plain ol’ Daddy?”

Magnus makes a wounded noise. “Nothing about me is plain!”

“Fine,” Alec says, turning the water to the shower on before looking back into the bedroom. “I guess I’ll just call you mine.”

Magnus gives him a sappy smile. “Perfect.”


End file.
